Ice Bulb
Ice Bulb (Etrian Odyssey IV) This Bulb is encountered at the Forgotten Capital and later on in the secret parts of some Labyrinths. Just like its close cousin, Fire Bulb, this bulb will swell up and explode! Beware. Skills * Icy Ruin (Uses Head): Deals ice-elemental damage to the entire party. Drops * Icy Rind (Worth: 617 en) * None. * Icy Seed (Worth: 718 en) Conditional Drop * To get its conditional drop, Icy Seed, you must kill it with petrification. No petrification skill exists in-game so either forging it on to the weapons of a Nightseeker or using the weapon Evil Eye Club will help obtain this drop. Related Monsters *Fire Bulb Icy Bulb (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Icy Bulb'''s are FOEs found scattered across the Forbidden Wood. They emit fog that envelops the rooms they reside in, greatly reducing visibility and even disabling any map reception, preventing auto-map from working. The player has to draw the map themselves to work out their bearings while maneuvering through these rooms, but mercifully the lowered visibility also hinders FOE sight range, making them unable to turn aggressive unless the player is right next to them. The Icy Bulb is the only FOE whose sight is unaffected by this fog, as it becomes alerted to the player's presence from 2 tiles away. However, rather than pursuing the player, the Icy Bulb runs away from them instead, but only if the player moves to a tile adjacent to them. If the player keeps their distance the Icy Bulb will remain stationary, and later attempt to retreat to its original patrol path if left alone. They cannot cross damage tiles, so noting their position will be vital in determining dead ends through which one can corner these enemies. Several floor puzzles will also involve chasing them to warp pads in order to fog up certain rooms, allowing a player to sneak past FOEs with ease. Due to their importance in these situations, Icy Bulbs will respawn upon leaving the floor, in case a player accidentally exterminates all the Icy Bulbs in the room and is left stranded. In-battle, the Icy Bulb is rather weak compared to the rest of the enemies. However, it can quickly inflate itself - this is it telegraphing its '''Frost Bomb move which it will use on the next turn, which will kill it but also do massive ice damage to the party. Throwing up an Ice Wall on that turn will let the FOE die without a fuss. Defeating or chasing away all Icy Bulbs in the room will lift the fog and allow auto-mapping to work as normal again. The ease of fighting Icy Bulbs and their very fast respawn rate makes them a very good hunting target for level grinding in the postgame. Skills *'Frost Bomb' (Uses Head): Self-destructs to inflict massive ice damage to the party. Used only when it's inflated. Drops * Frosted Hull (Worth: 2400 en) * None. * Eternal Hide (Worth: 4000 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Angel Robe, the strongest armor for the Medic. Conditional Drop * To get the Eternal Hide, defeat the Icy Bulb during or after turn 10. This will require putting it to sleep or binding its head (or otherwise preventing it from self-destruct), and occasionally hoping that it randomly chooses to attack before expanding, so that it doesn't explode so soon. Don't worry about doing damage to kill it as the FOE can and will explode on its own, unless the party lacks Ice Wall. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters